Imperial Romulan State
The Imperial Romulan State or IRS is one of the successor states formed from the collapse of the Romulan Star Empire. It borders the Romulan Republic, Romulan Protectorate, D'Eran State, United Federation of Planets and Taurhai Unity. It's headquarters is the planet Nova Roma. History When the Romulan homeworld was destroyed in 2389, the one mighty Romulan Star Empire found itself in great difficulty. Morale was sapped, a large population center had been destroyed along with much of the senior government and several conquered worlds took the opportunity to launch rebellions. Political, racial and sectarian infighting began to tear apart a centuries-old union. Senior officers of the Romulan Star Navy, believing the remnants of the government to be weak and failing to contain the serious threat, sought to regain control. They appointed one of their own, Admiral Mendak, to the role of Praetor and united with the Tal Shiar attempted to regain a unified empire for Romulans. Several factions of senators, considering this little more than a military putsch, declared this to be unconstitutional as the surviving Senators retained the right to veto any such Praetor's ascension. In the ensuing chaos the Imperial Romulan State was formed and gained control of much of the trailing edge of the Romulan Empire, albeit losing much of the Klingon-bordering sectiong to the Romulan Republic. In 2402, some sort of internal coup took place and Mendak was deposed as Praetor by the Tal Shiar. After much wrangling, in 2403 a new Praetrix was selected who was a senior Tal Shiar officer. Relationship With Other States The Imperial Romulan State is locked in a cold war with the Romulan Republic, it's main competitor for the title of overall Romulan empire. Both seek to find a way to break the deadlock and regain what they consider their rightful territory. This balance of power is the only thing keeping smaller states like the Romulan Protectorate intact, as neither side wishes to dedicate forces to an invasion which would leave a flank open to their larger foe. The United Federation of Planets have diplomatic relations with the IRS whom they consider the legal inheritors of the Romulan Star Empire. Despite that, relationships are frosty due to the continued support of the Federation for the Protectorate and arguments over which of the Star Empire's treaties do and do not apply to the IRS. (Whether the Federation cloaking device ban of the Treay of Algeron is still valid is a particular point of contention.) The Klingon Empire does not recognize the Imperial Romulan State, which it loudly declares to be no better than pirates. Fleet The Imperial Romulan State has the largest fleet of all the Romulan sucessor states, possessing many of the first-line ships of the old Romulan Navy. These can be identified from other Romulan ships from their colour scheme - bone-white with green accents. They also still possess some of the Tal Shiar's political fleet which can be identified by a dark green/grey colouration. The IRS is perhaps the only Romulan faction still investing in new ship designs, possessing the bulk of the ship-building assets and also being surrounded by more enemy governments than the others. While most designs remain pre-war, there is some evidence that new hulls are being worked on at their fleetyards on Rator III. Category:Romulans